There is a vast amount of media content available to computer users. For example, a computer user has access to media content, in a digital form, from many different providers via a network such as the internet. Media content may also be available locally to the computer user, such as on a CD-ROM, hard disk, or other storage medium. While the computer user can access a vast amount of media content, the computer user is faced with a problem of identifying the media content that the computer user wishes to access.